Options
by ShiningShadow1965
Summary: You know you will have days like this but nothing like this for a human name Burt was driving home from a snowstorm, that will take him to a magical land that even this brony will find it very hard to believe. This is a major herd situation with the cast of the Mane 6 and others will be added as the story goes along. Plus a twist in the mane 6 character which i'm not telling.
1. Chapter 1

**Options**

**Here is something I had a thought on a human in equestria story with a definite herd situation. My character is me so this is something I need to put on paper and I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter of Rays of Hope but right now enjoy this fic. All the Ponies are owned by Hasbro.**

**Chapter ****1**

_January 28, 2014 7:00am_

"Looks like snow in the forecast."

A male voice was said as he entered his 2005 Suzuki four door Reno as a male in a red winter jacket and blue beanie winter cap. Burt got inside and started his car and had it idling for a few minutes before the Latin male turned on the heater making it comfortable for the lone passenger, as he getting warm in the parking lot of the Walmart he was working all night cleaning up the store, as the snow continued to fall from that stupid storm system they called Leon it has gotten heavier as the driver used the windshield wipers to clear away the white accumulation, he hooked up his phone to the stereo system and listening Sugar Ray song "Rainbow" .He sat there for a few minutes thinking to himself _"I need to get home but the weather will be cold as a well digger ass in my trailer that has no heat no water since the pipes burst three weeks why should I go home?" _After that thought he put his car in gear and started on the trip to go home which will take 30 minutes at most but now the snow was falling more heavier than before which made Burt's visibility near to white out conditions. But knowing me I drove home so many times I could do it in my sleep so as I made to the halfway mark to make my turn of on 144 to get home to my cold ass trailer to see my cat Cracky and snuggle up in my electric blanket "ahh yes warmth somewhat that will be a comfort for me to get ready for work tonight, as I made my turn on 144 the snow was falling more heavier still making me to slow down a bit trying to see ahead as I continue to drive a very large drift hit my car windshield my wipers were trying to remove the snow, I slowed downed a bit and opened my window and brush away as much snow as I got a somewhat clear view of the road when another snow drift hit my windshield and the bottom of my car hit something I pulled to the side and looked underneath my car and nothing I looked back which was the road and my eyes widened when I realized there was no road but a very small path traveled by something. He turned around and looked around and all he see is tree's all around. "Well shit I'm not in Alabama anymore what the hell? Where am I and what is this place?, I need to get out of this forest who knows what lurks around here coyotes, deer's, or Bigfoot you never know." Luckily I carried my knife in the car which is short black blade with a very sharp angle on the end very useful to kill anything with a good stab in the skull and for creatures that moved very fast in this forest dual .45 Taurus ACP pistols fully loaded with several extra magazines about 10 in the back seat and another 30 in the trunk with a Mossberg tactical 715T with TRS-25 red dot sight and several 25 round magazine about a hundred to be precise.

"Thank god for the south that this yankee got his right to bear arms and bought it and waited for seven days to get my late Christmas present."

As he looked in the trunk and made mental notes on the bullet management on how many he has in his metal ammo box which he has three full to the brim with .45 ACP and .22LR in the other two boxes with extra empty magazines as he returned to the passenger side of the car and open the door and took out his dual shoulder holsters for his .45 and took off his winter coat and proceeded to put on his holsters and securing it. After that was done he went back to the trunk and closed it and went around and entered the driver side and started his car he looked around the forest there was light snow on the ground and proceed to go in reverse and looked at the small path that leads away from this forest "Well is not much but its something to lead me away from this forest and get my bearings where the hell is this place and I hope there's someone to help me out." as he drove out following the path for about 30 minutes till he finally reached a sign in the road he stopped his car and walked towards the sign in which was covered in snow he wiped the snow off the sign and thought _"I hope this will lead me to civilization soon...No way it's impossible how could I be here? It's a show for kids from the mind of the creator who thought up this show...How?"_

As we see Burt backing away from the sign and going inside his car panicking as he put his head on the steering wheel you hear him mumbling

"No way, how could I wind up here? It's impossible..."

Burt looked up and stared at the sign as it says "Welcome to Ponyville The most Friendliest, town in all Equestria." As he shook his head side to side and put his head back on the steering wheel and continued to mumble.

**Ok then you know the drill guys and gals read it favorite it and subscribe it and leave a review I will be writing the next chapter anytime soon I hope so tell me what do you think? If there was any errors in sentence structure and spelling tell me so I could fix it thanks again for reading this new human in equestria story have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Options**

**Here's Chapter 2 enjoy I hope you like it all the ponies belong to Hasro**

**Chapter 2**

"The Fuck am I doing in Equestria? Why am I here and how the Fuck should I get home? I got a cat to feed, shit I could imagine calling in cant make it to work tonight I'm trapped in Equestria I could hear my friends Dell, Krystal, Jessica, and the rest saying one thing: **INTERVENTION!** Wait a minute, let's see if I could get a signal here." As I reached for my phone and started to dial the Walmart number my touch screen phone says no signal." Well Fuck! That was a waste of time. I'm very lucky my battery on my phone is fully charged."

As I put the phone back in its nook, I looked back at the sign, and weighed my options carefully, and thought to myself, "If I go to Ponyville there will be a panic and ponies running around. I could hear Rose Luck say "The horror" as she faints. As my vehicle rolling into town they think is some sort of creature that I tamed. As I walked out from it, all the ponies will hide from me. Not a great option."

I was thinking another option when an idea popped into my head. "maybe if I go in my vehicle to one of the mane 6 household I could be safe for a time being until I am introduced to the ponies and answering their questions, making them feel safe to be around me. Let's see, which home I could get in and introduced myself? Hmmm... Fluttershy's cottage is a bit off from here, about a mile off the beaten path. Nope, Twilight,Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Those four are out of the question. They are in town. Can't risk a panic and Dash knocking me down with her shoot first and ask questions later attitude. The only option I have is AJ. Her farm borders the Everfree Forest just a bit, but enough for me to get on the farm, hide my vehicle, and introduce myself to the Apple family. Well that is decided. Sweet Apple Acres, here I come."

After I decided, I looked up at the sky. The sun is around late afternoon. "I have to wait till it's dark so I could slip in and say hello. Great easier than tap dancing in a mine field. Well, there's nothing else to do than wait till it's dark." As I waited, I went back in my car and scrounged around for any food. Lucky for me, I bought a large bag of trail mix with chocolate and one of two 1.5 liters of Pepsi.

As I took a sip and waited till the sun sets in a few hours as I closed my eyes to take a nap.

_**Several hours later,**_

I woke up when I checked the time on my phone. It was seven pm. I looked around for a path in one of the fences that I could use to get in unnoticed until I found one in the northwest field that is really touching the forest with the tree that overhangs blocking their view of what is coming in and out from that area. As I approached the fence I looked straight ahead at the Apple family farmhouse. I see smoke from the chimney and a light in the window that could be the kitchen. "Damn, they're having dinner right now. I think I should back up and wait a little bit more before I go in." As I waited for a bit, something was sneaking up on me. It was growling very low and fluttered very quietly and deliberately like it was stalking it's prey until it was up on the very tree I was leaning on, waiting for his opportunity to sneak in quietly. A loud thump landed behind me, I turned around and looked at the source of the noise until I was face to face with a manticore drooling and gave a loud roar.

"FUCK!" As I ducked under the beast's arm and got in my car and started the engine, and took off like a bat from hell breaking the fence in my wake as the maticore ran after me. "SHIT!, SHIT!, SHIT! What the hell should I do?" I pulled out my .45 ACP and pointed at the beast. "Damn I never shot this gun before at a creature, but it's following me towards the farm and I will be damned if anything happens to the Apple family." After I completed my thought, my eyes shined a green color and my vision went to night mode my eyes widen as I see with my own eyes red dots indicating which part of the manticore I can hurt or kill.

**"WHAT THE HELL?"**

I didn't hesitated by firing six rounds, all hit with perfect precision and killing the beast as it fell to the ground. I continued driving at a very rate of high speed. I didn't realize he was on the Apple's farm property and saw the entire Apple family right in front of me. I threw my pistol behind me in the back seat and again my eyes shined again and like a HUD display, laying out the options that will prevent him from the hurting the ponies in front of him. So I hit the brakes and slid to the left and, using the J-brake, did a 360 which avoided the family and finally came to a stop back end first at the big barn. With my engine still going, I put the car in park and turned off the motor. I got out of the car looking so disoriented. I was clutching my head as so many commands was running through my brain all the same time. I looked at the Apple family, they were alright. I smiled until I fell face first and passed out in front of them.

**Looks like Burt slow and careful way went out the window now what is going to happen next? Tune in to find out. And don't forget a review thanks. Also this is a correction on the errors was pointed out by you guys thanks. I got a great editor named Dainn great storyteller check out his stuff and leave a review to show some love thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Options**

**Here's the third chapter's of my adventure in Equestria and as usual the Ponies are the property of Hasbro enjoy.**

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up in a very soft bed I looked around at my surroundings it looks like a very old room that nobody used it in a while looks more like a storage area than a room but it looks like somebody hastily move stuff out from it. The bed is kind off small for my 5 foot 8 frame more like a pony or two could sleep here. "Ugh, my head I know I'm not dreaming I'm still in Equestria." As I rubbed my black short hair I dread of getting up from the bed with my bad knees and aching back of my 48 year old body of mine I rubbed my face to feel my mustache on my slightly tanned skin, I got up with ease and my knees and back was not doing is usual thing of pain and stiffness. "What the hell? I should be feeling this right now, I feel strange." After I said it I looked around the room for something a mirror to see myself in it I looked around the room till I found a large mirror covered up in the corner in the other end of the room by a window I took off the cover and dusted off the mirror and I plopped down on my butt in shock "No fucking way...That's not me...I looked like I'm 20 years old no wrinkles I lifted up my shirt to see my gut but there is none but a very toned slightly muscular me?" I looked at the mirror with my brown eyes and still in shock trying to figure out what the hell happened to me. "I can't believe it I'm young again and I feel healthy and strong what the hell did this place has done to me? Not that I'm complaining but what's going on here?" Before he could find some answers a knocking was heard "Hello are you ok there?" A southern drawl was heard,

"Come in I'm fine."

As the door opened I see a pony coming in a earth pony from what I see as an orange coat with a blonde mane and tail tied in ribbons on the ends her emerald green eyes scanned the room till it falls on me the pony with the three apple cutie mark approached me very slowly and cautiously and asked me "well looks like your awake and fine uhhhhhh...?"

"Sorry about that I was rude not to introduced myself the name is Burt Kirk Rodriguez, but my friends call me Burt and you are?"

"My you are so proper like Rare says a gentlecolt. Oh... It's Applejack sugarcube and you are on Sweet Apple Acres."

"_I know who you are I will not tip my hand yet I don't want to freak them out by telling them they are a childrens cartoon that I'm a fan of. _It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Applejack." As I took her hoof and gave it a slight kiss in which a small tinge of red blush went across her muzzle in which she hid very well and spoke,

"It's just Applejack Aj to my friends." As she smiled she looked me over and asked,

"what kind of creature are you? You looked like a hairless ape to me what are you?

"I'm a human a male to be precise." I responded,

"Hooooooman and I did know you were a male from the start heh." she chuckled,

"_Wait a minute did she? Nah she couldn't do that she is straight forward and really honest she is the element of Honesty and she would never do such_ _a thing to me would she?...I trust her she wont do that to me I will bring it up somewhere in conversation at some point. And besides she is very cute in a tomboyish kind of way hold on there cowboy, I just know her just a few minutes ago no need to go all googley eye on her. I need to be respectful and treat her right if things goes well then let them fall on the ground and go from there."_

"Sorry Miss Aj just thinking a bit do you know where am I?" I responded,

"It's Aj not miss no need to be all formal and stuff just Aj sugarcube." Applejack replied

"Well I was raised to respect my elders and treat women and in your case mares with that same respect." As I looked at Aj she blushed yet again but snapped out of it and looked at me with more questions than answers,

"Well you are in Equestria and on my farm with your strange doohickey of a cart that is parked in front of the barn with a dead manticore about 200 yards on my Northwest field." As she sat down in front of giving me the look to see if im going to lie to Aj,

"Well what do you want to know Aj I'm a open book and not going to lie to you." I replied, that threw Aj with a surprised look on her face and she smiled and asked a lot of questions.

_**Several hours later**_

"So let me get this straight you came from a planet called earth during a snowstorm in that cart you called a car and wound up in Everfree Forest and you came here to the farm as an option to introduce yourself to the Apple family so you don't want to panic the ponyfolk in Ponyville and you have these weapons you are talking about that killed that manticore that are very dangerous, if they are not put away properly somepony gets hurt."

"Eeyup." I replied, Aj looked at me strangely after that remark and said,

"Ok, I believe you well I think it's time you meet the rest of my family and get you to your car so you could put away those weapons of yours ok. And hopefully you will meet my friends I will invite them here at the farm later on so they could see you and you introduced yourself to them."

"Ok, you got it Aj so when I could meet your family?" I asked,

"Soon so I have lunch ready care to join us?" she asked,

"Sure I would love that and thank you." I replied

"Thanks for what?" Aj asked,

"Thanks for you kind hospitality and putting me up for the night and I'm sorry that cause some trouble here at the farm and I will work for my keep from this day forward and I will make repairs to the fence, remove the manticore from your property, before your friends come here and see this poor creature dead that will freak them out for sure," I replied,

"Whut? It's no trouble at all you don't have to worry about the fence me and my brother will take care of it." Aj said,

"No Aj I made the mess I will clean it up by myself I was raised not to let other's clean up any messes that I have done." I insisted

"No, me and my brother will take care of it I insist." she huffed

No! I will take care of it right now." As I said this I glared at Aj with my intense looking brown eyes she wanted to back down but stare back with her brightly intense emerald orbs but she relented and said.

"Ok mister macho you take care of it before the sun sets tonight dinner will be ready at 7 don't be late city slicker."

"_Did she called me?...How dare she arrgggggh I'll show her, so pigheaded as a country mile, so damn opinionated , You see."_ As I calmed my mind I looked at Aj and smiled and thought of something very devilish on my part,

"Care to make a bet on that Aj if I win you will be my slave for the day." I offered

"Ok city slicker if I win you will work on the farm for the entire season for free." Aj offered as she spit on her hoof, as I did the same and we shook and we both said "DEAL!" as Aj was leaving the room I held the door open for her to pass she said,

"Thank ya kindly."

"Anytime Aj."

As I was leaving the room I was tackled by a yellow blur with pink I fell on my back as a fillie bouncing up and down on my chest yelling,

"Don't worry sis I got the big ole bad monster busy you get away right now and get big brother."

"Now hold on there..." Aj responding, before she could finish her next sentence I looked down at the fillie and smile and said,

"Oh please don't hurt me great slayer of the monster...*snicker*" I responded she is so adorably cute so I continued my acting,

"Please mistress what are you commands so I could serve you more better my mistress."

"Say what now?" The fillie responded

"I need your name mistress so I could call you proper." I asked

"Oh its Applebloom and whut is this mizzstress business you are referring to?" She replied, I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and picked up Applebloom and held her with both my arms she looked down and in awe of my height and said,

"Wow you are tall for a monster I could reach the ceiling." Applebloom said

"I'm not a monster but a human." I said

"Really? Human that is so cool what is your name, are you the one that took care of that smelly manticore that is sleeping in the Northwest field.

"_She doesn't know that the manticore is dead just sleeping to her I would not tell her the truth about it and play along for a bit till I get rid of the manticore body very deep in the Everfree forest soon."_ As I smiled at Applebloom I told her when I was gently putting her down and answered her questions.

"My name is Burt to my friends and that manticore I will carry him back in the forest to his place so he could sleep very properly."

"Oh ok I was wondering what is that strange doohickey of a cart that is in front of the barn that got Grannie all riled up about it?" Applebloom asked,

"Well that doohickey is a car that we humans travel around to get one place to another when walking or in your case trotting towards an area so far away getting there more faster." I responded,

"Really? You got to show me this car and take me and the other crusaders for a ride please *puppy dog eyes*." Applebloom begged,

"_Gahhhh that adorable stare can't resist it..._Ok I promise I take you and the other crusaders for a ride ok but right now I need to secure it in the barn for a time being and put everything away and in the meantime young lady you need to wash your hooves lunch is getting ready as Aj has told me," as I smirked at her in which in turn she smiled at me and stuck out her tongue out at me _"Very mature Aj." _

"Ok I will see you at lunch?" Applebloom asked,

"Nope, need to do some chores will be back before dinner time." Which I smiled at Aj and stuck my tongue out at her _"Very mature Burt."_Aj stated, After all was said and done I walked out of the room with Applebloom behind me as we walked down the stairs I headed out to the front door and left towards the Northwest fields but before I took another step I popped my head back in and told Aj,

"Prepare to lose today Miss Aj."

"Oh you got it wrong city slicker you prepare to lose in which I got something that will make you more country than that city slicker outfit your wearing right now." I left again before I was out of earshot in which I huffed,

"City slicker I will show that stubborn muleheaded MARE! Ughhhhhhh!" As I walked away to do my task Aj was smiling and thinking _"You think you could be better than this country mare you stubborn pigheaded of a male ughhhhhhhh!" _After that thought her expression went to happy to sour at the very thought of Burt as this was going on Applebloom was with Grannie Smith discussing something between them,

"Grannie why is big sis so sour right now?" The elderly pony looked at Aj and smiled and said this to Applebloom.

"Looks my granddaughter has a special somepony on her mind right now and I think is that creature what is his name Bloom?"

"It's Burt Granny" Applebloom responded,

"Well this Burt character got my Aj all fussing and being angry towards him like your mama was being the same way to your daddy when they first met." Granny responded,

"Really? I could have another brother in the future granny? Applebloom asked,

"Looks like it and Aj is head over hoof for him." As this conversation was going on in the hallway a large red stallion with a blonde docked tail and mane listening in on the conversation he snorted and thought to himself,

"_Now who in the hay is this male Burt and why Aj is all thinking about him all of a sudden, I thought she wasn't interested in any stallions courting her. Hmmmph I'm going to have a nice discussion on this Burt fella and what is his intentions with my little sister Aj, and if I don't like what he says then next few months he will sipping his food with a straw."_ After that was said he slipped out the back way of the house and trotted towards the Northwest field.

**Ok looks like Burt is not well liked by this certain stallion. I wonder what Burt will say to him stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Options**

**Here's chapter four of my adventure in Equestria and as usual the Ponies are the property of Hasbro enjoy.**

As I walked towards the dead manticore, I looked at the creature very closely and found six bullet holes three in the shoulder blade, two by the neck, and

one right between the eyes. I was shocked that my mind did this and I wondered,

_"What the hell? Why did my mind instinctively do this last night, I need to clean this up right now and get the blood off this field, I will find the answers _

_later __on maybe when AJ introduce the rest of her friends I will ask Twilight she will give some insight on this. Right now I need to finish this task and get my _

_guns locked away maybe the apple family has __a safe so I could store my weapons I will ask them later on."_

I look at the creature my first thought _"Damn this is a very big boy about 300lbs, no way I could lift him up even I could try_

_hmmmmmmmm...I wonder if this place made me young the strength..."_ I picked up the manticore with such ease and put him over my shoulder I was so

shocked I thought,_ "I'm strong like 100 __earth ponies strong shit. This place is getting stranger by the day, hour, minutes, and seconds that I stay here _

_something or someone is doing this to me but why me of all beings? Whelp no time __to think that right now I got a bet to win."_

As I walked towards the broken fence I hopped over it with ease I looked back and looked forward and smirked _"I wonder..."_ I took off with a quick speed

as the dirt kicked up from behind me ***like Sonic the Hedgehog*** I looked behind me and I smiled and felt the wind in my face as I dodged every tree branch

like it's second nature to me. _"WOW!This __is so awesome now I know how Dash feels when she flies in the sky, I got a feeling I will be challenged to a race, I _

_can't wait to surprise her heh, heh. Anyway looks like I'm really far enough from __the farm."_ I stopped suddenly as the dirt kicked up in the air fell behind me

and saw the path I made it was not to deep but a small path regardless. _"I need to cover up this path I don't want any__pony to follow this path out here I _

_sense soo much danger here but the animals are keeping their distance from me, looks like i'm top of the food chain now let's get this manticore buried here _

_I __just saw an open field to my left about twenty yards from where I stand." _

I walked that short distance and found the field and looked around for something to dig the ground till I found a fairly large stone in which I broke it down with

my strength on another rock making it flat. After that was done I started to dig on the ground till I made a grave deep enough and wide enough for the

manticore, as I lay the creature carefully in the grave my mind went off again and given me this option on peeing on the manticore,

_"Huh?, What the hell? Why my mind is telling me to do this?"_ But before I could protest my mind went to HUD mode with a explanation in front of my eyes

saying _"By peeing on this manticore you are marking your territory and being the apex predator the other animals __will not go near your prize and you _

_chemical compound in your urine is powerful to keep away the other animals indefinitely. Okay that is weird never have my mind talking to me before, _

_I'm __definitely going nuts here well can't pass up any advice. Even if the source is so weird."_

As I peed on the beast in his grave I covered him up and peed the rest on the dirt to make sure he is not dug up, after this was done I zipped up and rubbed

my hands together to get the dirt off. I grabbed a couple of branches with leaves on them and proceeded to run back to the farm while covering

up the path I have done, when I got back to farm I got rid of the branches by throwing them at the side of the entrance of Ever free forest. I hopped over

the fence and looked at the fence basic three tiered fence painted white and it's a long kind of fence need to find it, I run at my normal speed first I looked in

the barn no luck, then I went near a shed when I looked around not only I found the wood and the post I, I also found the tools to help me getting this job

done faster with the help of my mind and speed I smiled and thought, _"prepare to lose AJ."_

**Several hours later**

As I was putting the last coat of white paint on the fence I looked up in the sky It's looks like later in the midday about 5 p.m. _"Looks like I won this bet AJ _

_prepare a day of servitude for me and my whims, hmmmmmmm if I did have some more time I could risk and ask Rarity in town to make me a harem mare _

_outfit with veil and all...Woah there hoss your mind is acting all googely again focus here, focus. Anyway I would let her off the hook before the day is over. _

_I'm such a sucker for those tomboyish type heh, anyway lets finish this job." _

As I was finishing up when I noticed a shadow that was slightly larger blocking my view of the fence I saw in the corner of my eye the one red stallion I didn't

see yesterday, he cleared his throat and spoke,

"Excuse me Burt?" I turned around and looked at him he was surprised at me turning around very quickly, as I spoke

"Yes, You are Big Mac right?"

"Eeeyup." he replied,

"So what can I do for you today Mr. Mac sir?" I asked,

"First off i'm not a sir or Mr., just Big Mac." he replied,

"Ok what can I do for you Big Mac." I asked,

"Two questions what are you? Second what are you intentions with my little sister Aj?" He asked, my eyes widen as the second question was asked, and

thought _"Wait, what? Why is Big Mac is asking me this does he think me and AJ are an item that we rolled around in the hay, I'm not like that, sure I like her _

_and I have a sneaking suspicion that she likes me also. But she just knew me in a day she couldn't feel this way for me this soon? I want to take things _

_slowly get to know each other better, go out on a few dates and stuff like that."_

"Look it's not what it's look like AJ is cute and all..."

But before I could finish my next sentence I saw Big Mac rearing his hind legs for a powerful buck straight at my face, my mind again went to that mode. _"I will call it options mode yeah, that's legit." _

pointing out his pressure points in which were in yellow and reds, if I know what my mind is telling me that the reds will make him crippled for life, in which I

don't want to do that to him. The yellows I think will hurt him but put him out of commission for a while but I don't know how long, well let's play out this hand

as it falls. As the buck was coming I ducked down and the buck went straight through the air and I caught it on the top of my shoulder and in once quick

motion my elbow went straight down with a sickening sound,

"**CRACK!" **

As Mac was laying there screaming in pain I looked at him and was thinking the one thing that popped in my head and I reacted by that word.

"**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF..."**

**Well that escalated quickly I hope you are enjoying this chapter just do your duty and leave a review on this chapter and have a great day later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Options**

**Here is something I had a thought on a human in equestria story with a definite herd situation. My character is me so this is something I need to put on paper and I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter of Rays of Hope but right now enjoy this fic. All the Ponies are owned by Hasbro ****Enjoy this new chapter****.**

**Chapter ****5**

**"WHAT THE HELL!"** I screamed at the downed Big Mac, he lay there in pain then saying another syllable towards me, I on the other hand trying to keep the situation from going out of control so I did like any other person, to correct my mistake is take Big Mac to the hospital in Ponyville.

"_Great...Now I will have the whole entire town screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Just frigging great." _I didn't think twice I went over to the cut wood I used to repair the fence and got some rope and I kneeled down and looked at Big Mac and told him,

"Look I'm sorry about this let me make you a splint to keep your back legs still and in place so I will take you to Ponyville's hospital ok." Big Mac looked at me and nodded a positive response, Thank goodness I took a class in EMT training and took over the situation and calmed him down. Now the hard part is putting on the splint it will hurt a lot, after a few minutes of grunting and grimaces from the stallion he was ready to be transported to the hospital. But before I could help him to the hospital he held up his hoof and told me,

"I will go there by myself don't need your help."

"Excuse me?" I replied,

"I said I don't need your help I could do this...Uhhhhhh.." Before he could finish his next sentence I picked him up and have him across my arms in bridle style he started to protest.

"Put me down, I could walk to the hospital by myself this is embarrisin."

"Not on your life you stubborn Apple you." Before he could wriggle out of my hold my mind went to options mode again and somehow a magical bubble or shield enveloped us and relayed a message in which my eyes saw that I should use my super speed to get Big Mac to the hospital asap.

"Close your eyes." I say,

"What?" Big Mac replied,

"Ahhhh the hell with it." I sped off sonic style while Big Mac screamed like a fillie, *mental note use this day if he acts so stubbornly around the farm.* After I arrived at the hospital I came in the front door and startling the head nurse at the desk Nurse Redheart I think she looked at me but looked at Big Mac and asked me,

"What happened here?" I explained to the nurse it was an accident on my part and Big Mac need his back legs casted because they are both broken.

"I see, put him on that gurney there." Which I did and ready to go with them towards the back and I was stopped by Redheart and she hoofed me papers, I looked at her and cocked my eyebrow at her and asked,

"What do you want me to do with this?

"Fill them out and hoof them back to me and wait in the waiting area till I call for you when Big Mac is in an assigned room then you could see him ok Mr.?"

"Burt Kirk Rodriguez, but my friends call me Burt." I responded,

"Ok then then you fill out those forms and give them back to me when your done." Redheart replied, after that exchange was done I went into the waiting area and filled out the forms it was basically simple and filled out the best I could till I handed it back to Redheart at her desk. As I waited for any updates on Mac's condition in the waiting room as I got up and walked over not looking where I was going till I bumped into something warm with grey and blonde I was on my butt yet again till I heard a pretty female voice saying something,

"I'm so sorry Mr? I think? I'm really sorry that I bumped into you."

"Hey it's ok it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." After I say that a grey hoof appeared in front of me offering me to pick me up I grabbed it and I was pulled up by this amazinly strong mare as I looked at her she has that blonde mane and tail all neat till I seen her face and those odd eyes of Derpy Hooves I knew who she is but she dosen't know that so I waited till I made my first move and said,

"I'm so sorry Mrs.?"

"Ditzy Hooves my friends call me Derpy." As she extended her hoof to me I gently held it and gave it a light kiss to it, she blushed slightly and introduced myself.

"Hi my name is Burt it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Derpy Hooves."

"No just Derpy Hooves no Mrs." she replied,

"Oh ok sorry about that I was being a proper male here." as this conversation was going on I saw a unicorn fillie hiding behind Derpy's back leg she peek at me and hid back again, in which I find it adorable, I asked Derpy who she is and introduced her to me,

"Burt this is Dinky my daughter...You could come out now he will not hurt you." Dinky looked up at her mother and straight at me and slowly step out and walked slowly towards me and looking behind her mom Derpy in which she encourage her with a forward motion with her hoof she came up to me and asked me a question.

"What are you Burt?" I smiled and responded,

"I'm a human Dinky as your mother and I was talking about a lot of things human are mythical as you ponies are in my world." Dinky like that answer and bombarded me with a lot more questions which I was very happy to answer them.

_A few hours later_

As I was talking to Derpy she was so insistent of giving me the tour of Ponyvile because originally she wanted to give me a tour of Cloudsdale but I told Derpy i'm a human with no wings and couldn't walk on clouds like you Pegasus can. So she decided to have lunch with me at a later time I like that idea but I didn't notice the blush she had when she ask me to have lunch with her I said to her,

"Ok I love to have lunch with you Derpy ok then it's a date." I never figured out why she was so excited and hopping around me eh mares, and their stuff anyway at this point nurse Redheart came out from the back and told me to come up to room 525 where Big Mac is in. I went to the elevators I had to scooch down that this elevator was made for ponies I pressed the fifth floor button and after a few minutes I made it to my floor. As I walked out from the elevator I looked at the signs to find Big Mac's room which is to the right of me a few feet from the elevators, I stopped at the door and took a deep breath and said a small prayer for Big Mac and protect me from him, I turned the knob on the door and entered Big Mac was surprised to see me as I walked up to him he was about to say something when I stopped him.

"Shut up Big Mac, and let me talk so I could get it off my chest what is with you and your over protectiveness with AJ there is nothing between us, she's cute yeah, but i'm not going to mount her in the same day. I'm not like that I treat females with respect and dignity like my mother and father taught me. But you the stubborn male of the household didn't let me say this all you want to do is buck me in face to satisfy your dominance that AJ is protected by you, you know what is very noble what you do but you need to think first before jumping to conclusions. You acted very immaturely like a colt and hard headed, what will Granny Smith think about this what you done here at this point." Big Mac lay there in the bed with both his back legs in cast's and elevated and with a look of fear of the mention of Granny Smith he stay silent and he knows he is in a major world of trouble he opened his muzzle to say something when I stopped him again.

"No you don't Big Mac let me finish I was rude in the first place to disrupt your farm and I was more than willing to clean up my mess I made, AJ insisted that you and her to clean up but I told her I will do it and she was upset at me because I didn't back down and did the job." Big Mac eye went wide in surprise that this being was the first to not back down from AJ that made him think a bit and studied Burt more closely with his body language and his expression on his face and came up with a decision on him and he smiled a bit knowing that AJ will have a hooful with Burt, As he could see it he see's a male so hard working, kind, tough, and so intelligent and more stubborn than AJ that he is perfect as a new addition in the Apple family, as I was finished with my little tirade I asked Big Mac,

"Do you have anything else to say to me, come now speak now and forever hold your peace."

"Eeeyup, your right Burt I really acted like a colt there and didn't think first, I'm really sorry about this, I want to make things right with us,"

"Well that will have to wait for later ok, But right now your injured and be out for a while, I tell you this I will take over your chores and everything else until you are healed your pay will be left aside till you come back, right now I lost a bet with AJ and will work on the farm for free this entire season and no you will not talk to AJ out of this bet i'm a man of my word and bond and i'm going to honor it. Don't tell her about the bet ok."

"Eeeyup, you got it Burt."

"Good I'm so glad we got this whole matter settled looks like my day is starting to get better." I thought when I heard a very southern distinct female voice,

"What in tarnation?"

Looks my day is going to be a long one.

****There this chapter is done review and tell me what do you think? Thanks again everybody.****


	6. Chapter 6

**Options**

**I'm on a roll with this new chapter, I hope you are reading this and leaving a review so take your time and read this chapter and enjoy yourself. All the ponies belongs to Hasbro.**

**Chapter 6**

As I looked at a very angry country mare and hoping my explanation and bonding moment with Big Mac will help smooth things over,

"**WHAT THE BUCK!"**

Or maybe not, as I walked over to AJ she held up her hoof and took a deep breath and released it through her snout like snorting...Is AJ snorting at me? I need to say something to ease this mare down, which I could do with the first thing I was going to say,

"Look AJ it's not that bad..."

"**CRACK!"**

_Several hours later_

I woke up on a gurney with a sheet over me and a very sharp pain on the left side of my jaw,

"_Did I just got knocked out with a right cross? Damn I didn't know AJ could throw a punch that fast? Ouch, luckily for me with these strange powers I think I had a broken jaw now healed WEIRD!"_

As I get up from the gurney and walked towards the door which lead me to the same floor where Big Mac is. I looked for the room which I found and prayed a silent prayer as I opened the door and got knocked down AGAIN! on my ass by an orange blur.

"Ok AJ! I give, not in the face AGAIN!" As I held up my arms in a defensive position as a crying AJ was looking over at me,

"You're ok, Burt I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me I was so furious with you and what you have done to my brother. Big Mac explained to me what happened and how you bonded with my big brother, if you find it in your heart to forgive this short tempered, stubborn mare?" she looked at me with a guilty look on her face, I peeked through my arms still a bit scared if I put my defenses down. But I looked in her eyes and she is really felt so guilty for what she has done, I sighed and said.

"Alright AJ but I have to apologize for what I did to Mac I acted in self defense and since I lost the bet and that means I will work your farm for free for the entire season."

"Look this didn't count..."

"No AJ! I made a bet with you and i'm a man of my word and you know is binding and you know that." I interjected,

"Now listen here you stubborn city slicker you..."

"NO! You listen here AppleJack Jacquline Apple I made a deal with you, and your stubbornness that you doing right now not going to happen." As I say this I walked out of the room, but before I left the floor I stuck my head in the room and told AJ.

"I will see you at 4 a.m. tomorrow don't be late." As I left I had a feeling that something will happen or it's just a mind numbing cold chill going down my spine that I imagined.

_Meanwhile at the hospital room_

"**ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH! **That stubborn, pig headed, male what is his problem Mac?"

"AJ, enough." Mac replied,

"What? Your defending Burt? After what he did to you? Are you..." AJ was cut off by a very irritated stallion.

"I said **ENOUGH!** You know Burt is right we Apples are stubborn, and short tempered, you need to stop with what it is your doing right now. Please AJ me and Burt talked he's ready to own up on his messes he has done, give him a chance he is very willing to take my chores and the work at the rest of the farm. What more can you ask from him, please AJ for my sake and the farm just work with him and show him the ropes on the farm please do this for me AJ ok."

"Ok Mac I will take your advice and work with him but that dosen't mean I would like it." AJ replied,

"You know AJ you made things go smoothly with the new workers." Mac replied sarcastically,

"Eeeyup, so don't worry none and enjoy your little vacation, I will be back tomorrow morning to check on you ok." AJ asked,

"Hmmmmmm, hmmmmmmmm, How come I got a bad feeling you got something bad in mind for Burt." Mac questioned

"Moi? You got me all wrong Big Mac." AJ replied,

"AJ you hanging around too much with Miss Rarity you are acting just like her, just go please I don't want to be part of whatever you have in store for Burt. But I will warn you what ever is your planning is going to blow up in your face heed my warning, this Burt fella is more than meets the eye." Mac warned,

"Really? Is that you or the pain meds are talking, I know what im doing I will take my leave, and you get some rest ok." AJ spoke,

"Ok, I will." As AJ left the room Mac was pondering in his mind of this whole situation with Burt and AJ and he came to the conclusion.

"_Granny Smith is right AJ has it bad for Burt and he dosen't know it or waiting to take things slow with AJ not to rush things Eeeyup, he will be a perfect addition to the Apple family giving my little sis a run for her bits."_ Mac smiled when he thought that, with that last thought was done he hoofed over on the switch and turned off the lights and went to sleep.

_That next morning_

Burt is waiting outside the farmhouse all ready to go and work on Mac chores etc. He checked the clock on his phone it says 3:46 a.m. he made breakfast for the Apple family which was a surprise to me this options mode has many varied talents in my brain to be used to my advantage and cooking a home cooked meal is one of them. _"Man that was so awesome I cooked that meal couldn't do it any better than myself." _ As I continue to wait I see a very sour face AJ with a Biscuit in her mouth, in which she ate it in one bite as she was coming closer towards me I smiled and said,

"Good morning AJ did you eat well?"

"Why are you smiling? Were burning daylight let's go." AJ replied,

"_And a very great morning to you too miss little sunshine." _I replied mentally still smiling as I followed AJ I asked her what does she want me to do on the chores that Big Mac usually does.

"So AJ what do you want me to do in the sense of Mac's chores and when can I start doing them?"

"Really? You are an eager beaver to start on Mac's chores do you?" Aj asked

"Eeeyup" I replied, a raised eyebrow by AJ on my answer made her smirked a bit before she went back to her sour looking face as before and responded,

"Today we are going to store some stuff in barn's hayloft, and then you plow the fields, get some apple bucking and hopefully if you catch up the rest of the afternoon will be easy pickings." As AJ said this with a sly smirk on her muzzle.

"Ok, if you say so, I have a small request." I asked,

"Spit it out city slicker tell me what it is?" AJ replied

"Can I do the fields and the apple bucking first then the barn last if it's ok with you?" I asked,

"Sure no problem. '_Even better than I planned.'" _ AJ replied, after that was said and done I was already on the north field ready to plow using Mac old plow that was sitting by the shed. I looked around to make sure AJ didn't see me what I was going to do, I know I shouldn't keep my powers a secret. But I need to make sure these powers are not a danger to me to the ponies and all Equestria and the Apple family. When I thought the coast was clear AJ snuck up on me and said,

"Well are you ready for working the fields?" In which startled me for a few seconds I smiled at Aj and said,

"Well I see you are so bright eyed and busy tailed this morning." At first she raised her eyebrow being suspicious of my answer and asked me.

"So how are you going to plow the fields I don't think any of Mac harness's will fit you city slicker." In which she smiled,

"_Again with that city slicker remark, what is her problem? I was a gentleman towards her in the beginning, I don't know why she is acting this way. Well I need her to get to her job and leave me alone for a few minutes."_ I smiled back at her making her believe that remark dosen't bother and responded.

"Well AJ im going to work the fields by pushing the plow and get the job done." AJ looked at me and started to laugh very hard till she fell on the ground rolling around in her laughter.

"**Ha!,ha!, ha!, ha!, **that is so funny you made my day with that joke city slicker, well then I will see you tonight if you need help plowing the fields." As she walked away still laughing towards the eastern field, as I looked till AJ is out of site I went over to the heavy metal plow and picked it up with one hand and started to flip it up in the air as it weigh like a feather and balanced it on my index finger till I was surprised by a very inquisitive fillie.

"Hey Burt that is so cool you handled Big Mac's plow." I nearly lost the plow but regained it back and asked Applebloom,

"Applebloom what are you doing here? And why did you snuck up on me?"

"Well I like going here to see Mac plow the fields before I start my chores in a bit, but since he is in the hospital I want to visit him when i'm done with my chores. I came here to ask you if you could go with me when I visit Mac at the hospital. _puppy dog look_." I couldn't resist that look she gave me that made me feel warm all over, I told her.

"Sure thing chickita."

"Say what now?" Applebloom asked,

"It means little one in my native language Spanish." I responded,

"Little one I like that." Applebloom responded,

"So little one you did saw me fooling around with the plow before?" I asked,

"Sure did how did you do that? That plow is so heavy it takes Big Mac a few tries before he start to move the plow by pulling it?" responded Applebloom, I respond the only way I know how,

"Magic." With a very dumb look on my face,

"Oh ok." she replied,

"_She bought it? Ok..." _ At this point I need to get started to work before AJ comes back and gloat some more.

"Applebloom could you do me a favor and don't tell AJ what you just saw ok?" I asked,

"Why?" Applebloom replied,

"Because I don't know where these powers come from and what extent will do to me further if I continue to use them, I don't want to hurt you or your family ok?" I asked,

"You are not going to hurt us your kind, sweet, and you like AJ a lot." she responded,

"_Damn those fanfics and the show are right Appplebloom is very perceptive and mature for her age, I got to be more careful around her and treat her as a very inteligent young adult from now on." _After that thought was said Applebloom asked me,

"Are you going to marry my big sis AJ soon?" My eyes widen and thrown for a loop from that question in which I responded the way I always responded,

"Uhhhhhhh...I...Ummmmmmm..."

"Don't worry about it, AJ is crazy for you." Applebloom replied,

"Really? I must of missed the signs." I sarcastically responded,

"AJ in her own way is like that because she didn't want you know about it and you making fun of her." Applebloom said,

"I would never do that to AJ ever in my life, I know she is stubborn as a country mile and so hardheaded. I will take what you said in consideration ok." I replied as I was finishing up my conversation with Applebloom when AJ came on the field,

"Applebloom what are you doing here and bothering this city slicker and his attempt to work? Don't you have chores to do right now." As AJ gave a glare that will freeze a really mean manticore's blood for sure.

"I know AJ, but why you don't give Burt a chance to get to know him better." Applebloom responded,

"Really? You are so cute and innocent when the adults are talking here." AJ replied,

"AJ, you should listen to Applebloom..." I interjected,

"Hush city slicker this conversation dosen't concern you, all you here for is work, work, and more work, and look sexy for me..." AJ said,

"What was the last thing you said?" I asked,

"Nothing one bit city slicker you focus on plowing this here field here."

As I looked at AJ I just smiled at her and went to the plow and in my own mind trying to lift it, I hear in the background AJ snickering to herself. I was smiling that I got to make her laugh even though its at my expense to get that sour look off her face so I did what I should done and start to get serious with this field, in one swift motion I picked up the plow with ease and hit the ground with a loud thud that shook AJ a bit when she recovered she shouted at me when I was on the other side of the field.

"HEY CITY SLICKER WHEN YOU HAVE GOTTEN SO STRONG!" I just smiled at her and responded in my smart assery way.

"I GOT A DOSE OF ADRENALINE, I FEEL GOOD AJ!" After that was said I plowed both fields in half the time Mac did in a day or two after that was done I smiled still in my smart ass way till AJ came over huffing and puffing,

"Pant...,Pant, how did you get so strong and fast city slicker and answer me truthfully, I swear I will buck you till every day till Sunday y'all hear?"

"I told you adrenaline, that's the truth if you don't like it oh well get over it." I said with a very frusturated tone,

"You listen here you stubborn, pig headed, smart ass of a human!, I asked you a question and I want an answer." As this was going on I was walking towards the barn to look for something till I found the items that was going to the loft above the boxes were stacked in rows of four three stacked up and down, I lifted three heavy boxes over to my shoulder with ease and started to going towards the ladder that leads to the loft as I climbed up I hear AJ still hounding me with that same question over and over again.

"You better answer me city slicker on how you done that trick on plowing both fields so quickly I swear..."

"You swear what?! I'm sick and tired of you calling me city slicker I have done nothing...Just forget it AJ." I said,

"Forget what?...my teasing or the hard work you city slickers are all alike so lazy and so high and mighty thinking your are better than us work ponies."

"Wait what? Where is this coming from? AJ I'm not like..." I was interrupted by AJ,

"**SHUT UP!** City slicker I had it up to here (_**waving hooves frantically around) **_with your smart assness and your attitude and …..."

"Hold on here ATTITUDE!,**ATTITUDE!** Your the one with the attitude..."

As this was going on Applebloom came up to the hay loft to try to play referee and doing a bad job of it when I put down the heavy boxes on the spot where they should go as I was going back down,

"_**CREAK!**_"

"What the hell was that?" I asked,

"_**CREEEEEEEAAKKKKKK!"**_

"What did you do?" Asked AJ,

"Me? I didn't do anything is the loft something is wrong."

"_**CREAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**_"

"AJ you need to listen to me I know..." Applebloom said,

"Not now Applebloom I'm trying to find out what is that noise." AJ replied

"AJ, Listen to Applebloome she's knows something tell me what it Applebloom." I asked,

"It's the hayloft on the left it has rotted wood there and Big Mac don't put anything heavy there or that part of the barn will collapsed."

"Oh crap." I said,

"_**CREAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...SNAPPPPPPPPPP!**_" I pushed AJ out of the loft through the door on top I knew my mind went to options mode and luckily she landed in a hay cart and I grabbed Applebloom as the barn was collapsing a stray piece of wood hit Applebloon on her forehead and went limp in my arms,

"APPLEBLOOM!, APPLEBLOOM WAKE UP!." I didn't have any time I jumped out from the hayloft and landed on my feet as part of the barn collapsed behind me, AJ ran up to me screaming,

"**WHAT THE BUCK HAPPENED! IS APPLEBLOOM OK SHE NOT AWAKE WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!**" I had to stop this before this situation gets out of control and I did what I do best yell louder.

"**SHUT UP! AND LISTEN UP I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW TO HELP APPLEBLOOM, IT DOSEN'T DO ME ANY GOOD WITH YOU SHOUTING AT ME THIS IS YOUR FAULT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE. I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO APPLEBLOOM I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. I GOT A LIFE TO SAVE AND YOU IF YOU COME TO THE HOSPITAL FINE BUT YOU AND ****ME ****WILL HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ON MY TERMS IS THAT CLEAR!****"** AJ nodded her response and I sped off in sonic speed towards the hospital, AJ stood there with her hat over her eyes holding back her tears and replied,

"I said I was sorry."

**Ok that is the end of this chapter I got several shout outs for the people in fanfiction for their support Darkmarble read his stuff Team Spirit Green on your Side, The Fool's World Arcana check out his bio and send him a pm I sent you there, daydestroyer12 check out his bio and his stories,battleboys2 do the same for them, Bladetiger3, Fenrir928 read his stuff so much emotions and a redeemed MLP background character im not telling go to his bio and read his stories, joe361436 read his stuff in his bio, Geasswolf read his stories they are so incredible, TheMysteriousOtaku you know what to do, Dengar999 same for him, NocturneD his story is emotional and wow, shadowsythe22 this bro writes some really great stuff read them please, and finally Zombieboy411 take a look at their stories and leave a review that's what we need to know if there any changes and suggestions and review it and this story too we the authors would love to hear from the fans here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Options**

**Chapter 7**

**Here's a new chapter for everyone to enjoy. I do not own MLP and their respected owners. There is a clop scene in this chapter, It will be done as any other clop scenes in the future very tastefully.**

After a few hours of waiting the doctors told me that Applebloom was fine with a bump on her head and needs some rest, at this point I was very relieved and still furious at AJ and her stubbornness and attitude towards me.

"_What the hell is she thinking? I know some ponies worked on her farm must have been city slickers from Canterlot. __A__nd being the city slickers they are lazy and having that __entitlement __attitude, could be the reason where AJ had enough of that crap and took it out on me. __T__hinking I w__ould__ be like them and mak__e__ fun of her. That hurts me the most. __I__f AJ took the time and get to know me better and I'm the very last person to make fun of her she is sweet, cute, very hardworking, and funny when she learns to relax at bit..."_

My train of thought was broken when I heard Applebloom squeak something to me.

"Ughhhhhh...Can anybody get the number of that basket that blindsided me?" As she rubbed on the side of head where she got hit. I interjected and told her softly,

"Chickita don't rub your head it still stings the doctor told me you need to take it easy and rest for a bit. You got a nasty bump there but you will be fine in just a few days before they you let out from the hospital."

"Oh ok what about AJ?" she asked,

"What about her?" I growled.

"Burt you need to take it easy, I know my big sis can be difficult at times." Applebloom responded,

"Really? Difficult? You don't say?" I sarcastically responded.

"Burt I know you are very angry at this point but please give her a chance, she didn't mean what she did." Applebloom replied.

"But she almost hurt you with her stubbornness and her hard head if I didn't reacted and save the both of you I would not forgive myself if you or AJ got seriously hurt." I replied with guilt in my voice.

"Well the both of us are fine thanks for saving us, but you need to calm yourself and try to work things out with my big sis. I know she is sorry but you have to let it go and forgive her please." Begged Applebloom.

"I know that, that's why when she is done visiting you and Big Mac we will have a long talk back at the farm." I replied, before Applebloom could say something else AJ walked in the room with her hat in her hooves and her eyes puffy and red with the tears she was shedding that matted her face she looked at me and returned her focus on Applebloom.

"Well Applebloom I got to go right now I will be back tomorrow to check up on you, AJ I will be downstairs at the waiting room when you are done ok." I said, AJ just nodded not looking at me when I left the room I swore I heard balling from the room.

"AJ please don't cry it's ok I'm fine the doctor says it will be a few days till they release me from the hospital. Please AJ talk to me It's not your fault."Applebloom comforting her sister,

"Sniff, sniff. Applebloom it is my fault if it haven't been for my stubbornness then the barn wouldn't have collapsed on you and you would be fine and be at the farm trying to be a referee for me and Burt. I shouldn't let him get to me he is trying so hard to be real friendly towards all of us especially me and all I did was tease him calling him a city slicker. I should of talked to him more and get to know the real Burt inside of him. But I got real mad when he got very strong he hid that from me and I just lost it I wanted to know why he got so strong and why he didn't tell me in the first place."

"AJ the reason why he didn't tell you he was afraid the powers he got will go out of control and hurt us. Burt told me this and he felt really guilty if anything were to happen to us especially you. AJ he really cares about you and you are being stubborn about it don't you feel the same for him?" Applebloom asked.

AJ was speechless of that question Applebloom asked and thought about it for a few minutes and smiled and said.

"Yes, I really like Burt a lot he is so sweet, kind and makes me laugh even if I had a sour puss on my face...I think I know what to do now Applebloom. Thank you for your advice and Burt is right, I should listen to you more, you are not a little fillie anymore. You are growing up so quickly, I will go next door to Big Mac's room and talk to him about a few things mainly how to fix the barn."

As AJ left the room Applebloom laid back on her bed and smiled and thought to herself, _"Wow, my big sis considers me a grown mare hmmmmmmm...Not yet I want to be __a __fill__y__ a little bit longer. I got some crusading to __do to __get mah cutie mark. __I hope Burt and AJ could figure out how to get bits to get that barn repaired and soon.__" _

As AJ entered Mac's room she stopped dead in her tracks as a glare of disappointment and anger was directed at her she looked up to see a very neutral and slightly angry Big Mac in the bed looking at her. AJ had no choice to mince her words and told him what had happened. Big Mac was not very happy.

"I warned you not to do this and you went and did it anyway now the Barn is busted up, we have no bits to even to get materials for a temporary fix and what's worse I got word from Miss Dash that we will have several days of rain starting next Monday and today is Tuesday how are you going to fix this?"

"I don't know, me and Burt will figure something out, Burt is really smart he could come up with something. He is working on the farm for free your pay will get us some material but at this point."

AJ explained.

"Well I hope its something very fast once that rain falls on the hay and I'm guessing some apples are at this point stuck in the barn. For all we know mashed and started to rot we are losing bits right now, so I think you should get a move on and get this matter fixed before Friday." Mac stated.

"It will be done I promise we could figure out how can it be accomplished and with the help my friends I will have the barn up in no time." AJ replied.

"AJ I hope so if not then we be in more debt than before with Filthy Rich and you know how he is with the loan he given us to start on the orchard when we got this land many generations ago and I'll be damned if we lose the farm." Big Mac said,

"Well right now when I leave here me and Burt will have a very long talk, trying to figure out how to get the bits to build the barn, and have enough to pay that mortgage to Filthy Rich before this month is over." AJ replied.

"AJ just do what you need to get the barn fixed and soon ok? Right now I know Applebloom will come here to visit me and spend the night sleeping next to her big brother...*sigh* I don't want us to be without a home for all of us including Applebloom one day part of that orchard will be hers and I'm making sure she has a home for her and her future husband and kids." Mac reiterated.

"Don't you worry none, we will handle this and get the job done I promise Mac the barn will be ready by Friday no later than Saturday." AJ replied.

"Ok then, just get going Burt is waiting for you downstairs." Mac said.

"I know but I'm afraid." AJ replied.

"Why?" asked Mac.

"Because of what happened with Applebloom, and the barn, and my stubbornness, he yelled at me because I yelled at him when Applebloom went unconscious, If I headed your warning none of this should of happened. But in life we make mistakes and I'm going to own up to my mistakes and get to know Burt better and fix this problem together. But I'm so afraid what he will say to me when we have this big talk." AJ said.

"Well I think you going to own up to your mistakes as you said to me, I think it's time to face the music and if any happens then so be it just walk up to him and be ready ok AJ." Mac says.

"Ok Mac I will thanks for the advice." AJ said and walk up to Mac and hugged him and left the room and went to the elevators and waited for the elevator to arrive when she is thinking _"I hope things will smooth out between us I really hope to start over and be great friends with Burt and who knows? Nah I really like Burt and I want to know him much better inside and out...Who knows I want to rut the hell out of him on that naughty rodeo...Wait? Why I'm thinking this, well he is so damn handsome, sweet, and exotic something on that male makes me want to have foals with him plenty of foals, __focus AJ no need to think that right now. I wonder in my wedding dress after Rares makes it for me if she could make a hot and sexy nightie for our honeymoon, AJ why are you thinking this right __now __you know better that the moment you entered that hotel suite we go at it like a week long naughty rodeo hmmmmmmmmm I like that..." _

But before another thought is said the bell dinged on the elevator and the doors opened up and AJ trotted in the car and went down to the lower floor of the hospital and trotted towards the waiting area where Burt is waiting for AJ reading a magazine when she trotted up to him he looked up and said to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Eeyup." replied AJ.

As the two walked/trotted out of the hospital the afternoon sun was dipping towards the west as the midday was turning to early evening and many ponies in town was still hiding from me after he made an appearance the first time when I showed up at the hospital with Big Mac and now with Applebloom in the hospital now the ponies in this town will start rumors about me and AJ I looked around as I walked and thought to himself. _"__By now the rest of the elements should be here right now to confront me, also no Dash tackling me to the ground. I wonder what are they planning? I have a sneaking feeling they are planning something for me and I guess the ringleader a purple unicorn or alicorn if my appearance here came before or after Twilight __ascension_ _to alicorn status __I will ask AJ when we get to the farm..." _

"Burt?," AJ asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"So what is this talk we are going to discuss between us." AJ asked.

"Well basically on getting bits for the barn I have some ideas and about you and me just be patient, were almost there." As the two finally arrived at the family orchard farm I opened the gate for AJ and let her go first as she trotted in she turned around and hugged Burt in a very warm embrace. After she separated from the hug Burt looked at AJ and smiled, and said,

"This way is not far." I said.

"Hey are you leading me to the root cellar this is way to it am I right?"

"Eeyup."

I replied, as they headed to the root cellar I opened the door with a key on a string that was around my neck which I removed it from the lock and put the key in my hands as we entered the cellar I turned around and lock the doors behind us. AJ hear the audible click and asked,

"Why did you lock the door to the cellar?"

"We are going to talk here with no interruptions, and before you ask this key was given to me by Grannie Smith and she say I quote, _"You are going to take my AJ to the root cellar and you lock the door behind you, here is the key. I trust you with this and you and AJ will have this talk between the two of you, I don't care it will take all night I want the both of you not at each others throat's and be friends when you come out from the cellar is that clear young man,_ What can I say your grandma with that look I dare not say no." I said.

AJ chuckled at what I said about Grannie Smith and her face softened with a look that she is ready to make the first move to repair this friendship with me as she came closer to me she was close to me and stood on her hind legs and motioned me to come closer as I came closer to her she grabbed me by my neck and kissed me on the lips. At first I was shocked how AJ was so bold in doing this to me but at first I was trying to fight it and separated our lips and I said to AJ.

"AJ? What are you doing? This was going to be a talk about ummmmmm...uhhhhhhhh...Oh crap I forgot what to say..."

"You was going to talk about getting bits for the material of the barn and us." AJ explained in a low sultry voice.

"Yeah that AJ why are you talking like this." I nervously replied,

"What's wrong? Did I made you nervous stud." AJ lustfully replied.

"AJ why are you doing this? All of a sudden I didn't do anything to elicit a sexual reaction from you from me. What did I do wrong?"

I replied so nervously as I fumbled for the key to open the door that's when AJ tackled me to the ground and held me there as I looked at her I was so scared I tried to explain what is she doing to me.

"Look here stud as I see here I'm in control and I want you, I like you when you first arrived here and I didn't realize it till Applebloom pointed it out to me how you felt guilty if bloom or me especially gets hurt and you felt guilty about it so what are you going to do?" That statement alone made me so irritated that I flipped AJ quickly and had her pinned and me on top. I was hurt what she said to me and I told her point blank.

"Did it felt so good with any other stallion when you did this to them in this same situation and I'm really hurt you did this to me not even bothering to know me better take things slowly, am I a cheap fuck toy to you!?" I got up and started to walk towards the doors to unlock them when I heard sobbing behind me I didn't dare turn around as the sobbing was getting intense and I heard a quivering voice behind the sobbing I didn't turn around as I listened she said this.

"I'm...I'm so sorry I did this to you I don't what came over me I think I'm just aroused by you and your strength and your stubbornness towards me and many other things I was blinded by my instincts to rut you till you give me plenty of strong foals." AJ said. I didn't turn around still facing the door I sighed and turned around and looked at AJ and told her.

"Look I'm sorry too It's just I'm not that kind of guy that will rut you as you saying it, that's not me I want to know you the real AJ not like this. It makes you cheap and easy and that's not you. AJ please sit down." I asked. As she sat on the root cellar floor AJ looked at me and said,

"So what do you want to say to me?" I looked at her and smiled and said,

"Hi, my name is Burt and I am a human from earth and you are?"

_**Starting of Clop scene: **_

As AJ looked at me she was confused at first and smiled and said,

"Howdy my name is Applejack earth pony and part owner of Sweet Apple Acres farm."

She extended her hoof towards me and I took it and kissed it slightly in which she blushed, after the long hour of so of conversation, I was sitting on a cot with my back against the wall and AJ was sitting with her back against my chest with her hat off and her mane not tied by those red ribbons was loose and flowed freely she looked up to me with those beautiful emerald eyes and said,

"Wow now I understand why you chose to talk to get know me better, no stallion that courted me never took the chance and just talk to me all they think about is rutting the element of honesty as their proud achievement. That's why I was done with them and their one track minds, but then you came along and something inside me stirred those feelings. My heart is telling me to hear you out take a chance with me but my brain is saying he is like the rest getting a great rut from you and leaving you."

"AJ I would never do that to you ever, you are very beautiful when you are calm and talking to me or other times when you are angry and stubborn." I laughed softly, she chuckled herself and looked at me and felt his hands touching my fur and felt a warm sensation all over my body. I was moving my hands and went to her shoulders and starting to rub them simultaneously she moaned softly on how his hands made me felt so good. I turned around and looked deeply in his dark brown eyes, he smiled at me as he leaned over and started to kiss me on my lips, his soft lips made me moan more for attention from his hands and lips and everything else. I pulled away from his lips and looked at him and I smiled and I started to kiss him deeply and made him fall back on the cot with me on top of him with his hands roaming all over my body and when he started to brush against my cutie mark I moaned a little more loudly and his hands is making me weak all over as I try to control the situation his fingers landed somewhere between my thighs as it found a hot and damp marehood. He looked at AJ and with a small smile started to tease her marehood with his slight touch on her outer lips she writhe in pleasure and moaned so loud she begged him,

"Please stop teasing me I want you now, please you got me where you wanted, **TAKE ME NOW!CLAIM ME, MAKE ME YOURS PLEASE.**"

As I look in her eyes I picked up AJ and put her down on her back on the cot and spread her thighs apart I looked at her soaking wet marehood and the scent of sweet cinnamon that drove me crazy I put my nose so close to her marehood and starting to lick her outer lips she was very vocal when he did this to her and she loved every minute of it till her back legs were trembling until she couldn't take it anymore and said.

"**BURT! I'M GOING TO CUM..."**

And that was the beginning of her first of many orgasms, and cumming all over her human lovers face. He lick off from his face and AJ's marehood when she took control and told him.

"Now it's my turn sugar cube."

She gently push Burt on his back and AJ was on top of him and proceeded to kiss his lips and neck and nibbled his ear a bit and starting to take off his jacket and shirt with the quickness that made Dash proud, when she got near his pants AJ unbuckled his belt and took off his pants till she saw a very large bulge in Burt's underwear begging to and be released, with a flick of her neck the underwear was gone tossed across the room in one motion. And the flesh of his thick penis was aroused and stood proud in front of AJ, she was fascinated with the fleshy member and started to lick the base and at the same time using her hoof to massage Burt's balls as he started to moan softly and growling at the same time. At that point AJ was taking his cock in her mouth and with her tongue was bobbing up and down on the meaty shaft, at this point he was squirming trying to keep his cock from erupting too soon with this white salty cream. At this point AJ was already tasting the precum from his cock and I was trying so hard not to give in to her ministrations on my cock till I couldn't take it any more when I screamed.

"**DAMN ****IT ****AJ I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I'M GOING TO BUST!**"

At this point I came so hard all over her face and mouth while I was moaning so loudly that AJ got all that cum on her face and proceed to lick off the remaining sperm off her face and swallowed it all with a satisfying gulp. She looked at me and smiled and said to me.

"Well there handsome let's get started with round 2 are you up for it?"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

I replied and this time I picked up AJ with ease and laid her gently on the cot and I went on top of her and slowly I used her wetness as lubrication to ease my cock inside of her as I started to go in slowly her breathing was shallow and rapid, her pussy was feeling his thick member was invading inside of her and reach a barrier. I looked at her and she smiled and nodded to go on and when he broke the barrier and she screamed in pain as my cock went in further and started to go in and out slowly till I pick up some speed and the pain subsided and she was very vocal on the lovemaking this human is giving to her and she said.

"**HARDER, MORE HARDER, FASTER DON'T STOP BURT PLEASE KEEP GOING."**

I reacted by obeying her wishes by pounding her pussy on top of her really hard and she screamed in ecstasy with each thrust she was moaning and cumming more from her pussy. That's when she stopped me and told me.

"I want you to rut me from behind please."

with that look in her eyes of want and need I obliged her and pulled out and she got up and turned around with her flank facing me and lifted her tail up and I saw her moistened lips from her pussy and that did me in when I inserted my cock and started to thrust hard and going faster to keep in pace with AJ's stamina, my hips was slapping against her powerful hips, while my balls was slapping against her pussy very hard and fast and her juices was all over my cock making me want more from AJ's pussy. I was screaming on how tight she is right now and AJ is screaming.

"**OHHHHHHH CELESTIA YESSSSSSSSS MORE HARDER PLEASE DON'T STOP BURT DAMN ****YOU, YOU**** BETTER NOT STOP OR ELSE!"**

she growled as the two lovers continued on this incredible art of making love to each other and finally AJ's pussy started to convulse non stop as I said.

"**I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU YOU TILL YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH PLENTY OF MY FOALS FOR YOU MY SEXY COWGIRL...OH BABY I'M GOING TO CUM RAHHHHHHHHH."**

"**THAT'S RIGHT CUM IN ME HARD BABY I WANT MANY FOALS YOU CAN GIVE ME WITH YOUR FOAL BATTER MMMMMMMMMMMM SHOOT IT DEEP INSIDE OF ME NOW!"**

As AJ said with conviction as me and AJ came at the same time and it was so explosive and so memorable and after that we went at it several more times until we passed out on the cot.

**End of Clop scene:**

As the morning sun was rising we hear in the background as the rooster was crowing in the background but in the root cellar two bodies were intertwined in the cot holding each other in their arms and hooves sleeping while his cock still inside of AJ's marehood and both smiling I woke up and seeing AJ in my arms smiling, her hooves have a tight hold on me as my arms has a powerful hold on her. As my cock slipped out of AJ's marehood with an audible pop she stirred a little bit and without opening her eyes she said in a sing song voice.

"Burttttttt where are you going? Your cowgirl princess demands snuggle time with her country prince return to my hooves please?"

I couldn't help but chuckled at that statement that made AJ really cute, but we need to get up and hopefully my idea will work I need two items and full trust of AJ if this works the barn will be built like new before the weekend and today is Wednesday as I look at AJ I need to tell her we need to eat some breakfast and get the started on saving the farm.

"AJ sweetie we need to get up and start going over ideas and hopefully this idea will help we need to discuss this over breakfast that I will make for us."

As I suggested this idea AJ groaned in disapproval and dosen't want to get up but she got up and looked at Burt with a big smile as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and said,

"Ok I hope you got more in you for a very big breakfast I'm starving real bad and after that we go over the ideas that you and I have to get bits for the barn."

After that was said we got up cleaned a little bit and starting to leave the root cellar as I unlocked the doors and headed up to the surface as I reached the outside and looked around I felt something was looking at me I couldn't pinpoint it. I felt this feeling was everywhere as AJ came up after me she looked at me with a concerned look and said.

"Are you ok Burt you looked spooked about something."

"I don't know I feel I'm being watched right now and I don't know where it's coming from..."

Before I could finish my next sentence I was hit with a purple and blue aura in two different directions, and caught me off-guard I came to one knee as I was trying to stand up I was knocked down by a blue and pink blur combined knocking me flat on my back.

"Burt.! What the hay is going on here..."

But before AJ could figure out what is going on she was grabbed from behind by a butterscotch hoof and was about to be dragged away when AJ broke free and turned around and shouted at her would be captor.

"**LISTEN HERE YOU SNAKE IN THE GRASS, IF GOING TO TAKE ME THEN I WILL GIVE YOU A HARD TIME..."**

But before AJ could react the butterscotch hoof pulled back and trembled in a heap shaking saying.

"I...I...I...so, so, sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was trying to keep you separated from that creature..."

"Fluttershy?" AJ replied. The very shy mare nodded in response and told AJ,

"This is not my idea it was Twilight I was trying to get you away from that scary creature."

"Twilight?, Really? Flutters I'm in no danger here besides he helped me out here on the farm and done both Big Mac and Applebloom's chores and we were going to have breakfast made by that creature you clearly insulted he has feelings you know." AJ replied.

As Fluttershy looked at AJ and Burt on the ground flat on his back and not moving, AJ looked at him and was going in his direction to see if he is ok when Fluttershy followed the country mare and that's when the rest of her friends showed up.

"You see what me and Pinkie did to that cute creature we knocked him on his flank." As said by a cyan mare naming Rainbow Dash as she hoof pumped in the air and Pinkie popping out from behind of Fluttershy and AJ scaring the two of them with her infectious smile and said.

"Yep Dashie we got that sexy meanie pants out for the count." As she hopped around Fluttershy and AJ.

But before another sentence was said a loud pop of teleportation appeared in front of the group it was Princess Twilight in all of her alicorn glory with her best friend and fashionista Rarity still having the vapors.

"Twilight you got to warn me next time when you start to teleport, my sensitive body couldn't handle it last time you have done this." Twilight rolled her eyes at that last statement and said.

"I'm so sorry about that you have to be quick to take down these threats before Ponyville and equestria will be in deep trouble."

"Really?" As the mares stopped their talking and looked at me.

"You assumed I was a threat to your beautiful world and I did nothing to make you think I was a threat what proof do you have to see otherwise." As I was saying this I started to sit up slowly and put up my hands up and open to show that I'm not a threat towards them, as I looked at them in the corner of my eye I see Dash was ready to pounce on me right away. I didn't made any movements as I directed my comment towards Dash.

"Please Miss Dash I have not come here to hurt your friends or any other pony for that matter I know you are very loyal in Ponyville and your friends and that's why I'm not going to make any sudden movements towards anypony."

"Hey?! How do you know my name stud and besides...I volunteer to interrogate this hottie myself."

As I rolled my eyes on that statement I looked around my surroundings with my eyes and my options mode hasn't went off just yet I think it's looking around for any possible non-violent solutions to escape and come back at a later time to find out what I can do to convince the mane 5 that I'm not a threat but my options are very limited because of Dash's speed. So I will use my gift of gab and being very honest and talk to them to convince them otherwise.

"Ladies you have not answered my previous question on how I am a threat to equestria." Twilight and the others looked at me and back at themselves and Twilight pulled out a scroll with her magic and read off a list I'm assuming the things I did to pose a threat towards Ponyville and Equestria as a whole.

"First the injury you caused to a stallion named Big Mac, you broke both of his back legs."

"That was not intentional but I did it out of self defense, because he didn't let me explain what are my intentions towards his little sister AJ. So if that was a threat to a pony then I'm guilty of it but I put a splint on him and took him to the hospital, If I was a malicious creature then I would left him there suffering." I responded with a serious tone that is truthful and not arrogant in any way.

"Then the destruction of a barn on Sweet Apple Acres and the injury of Applebloom." She said the next one with a small smug smile on her face.

"That was another unfortunate accident as AJ was angry at me for a secret I was hiding from her and hounding me what it was and I put something heavy on one of the rotted beams till it snapped and the barn was collapsing on top of us I pushed AJ out towards a hay cart nearby and I grabbed Applebloom and jumped out of the barn till a stray piece of wood hit her on the head rendering her unconscious, I promptly took her to the hospital in which she is recovering. If you wish to have their statements you could come by towards the hospital right now to collaborate my actions."

As I answered her question Twilight was looking at me very closely sizing me up she has her suspicions and that I could not blame her, but in her mind Twilight feels something else is going on and want to get to the bottom of it.

"_I could believe this being story, but lately things here are a bit on edge with the aftermath of Tirek and Starlight Glimmer still loose in Equestria and when she will pop up again. But then again there this strange species here talking, communicating, being mindful of our fears and those sexy brown eyes of his….Damn, Dash is right he is a hottie…...Twilight!Not now, if I could get him alone in my lab in the basement SEXY SCIENCE TIME!….No, no, no stop that bad Twili, bad."_

"Uhhhhhhmmmm….Is everything ok Miss?" I asked.

"Ohhhhhh, sorry It's Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship." She replied.

"I would of got up and bowed but I do not want to raise the Ire of Rainbow Dash and having it misconstrued as a threatening action." I replied.

"_Wow, he is very intelligent the way he speaks I felt of many years in school within him, hmmmmmm our foals will have his strength and the intelligence and his rugged studly looks mmmmmmmmmmmm mama likes…..Shame on you Twili, shame, shame." _

As she is trying to hide her blush I on the other hand was having a very weird discussion with two other mares of Rarity and Pinkie Pie while Dash still keeping her eagle eyes trained on me for any sudden moments.

"I still say for a very dangerous creature his fashion sense is right there he is not brutish at the least, very proper like a gentlestallion."

"Thank you for that assessment Miss..."

"Miss Rarity please to meet you." As she extended her hoof to me, I always wanted to do this from the old black and white movies I seen as a kid.

"Enchante mademoiselle."

As I extended my hand and grabbed Rarity's hoof and lightly kissed it. She swoon at the gesture and proceeded to faint in which I caught her she looked up at me with those moderate azure eyes and started to blush in which I noticed but in the back of my mind I thought of one name that I will not betray in this manner _"Spike"_ I smiled at her and replied,

"Please forgive me for touching a very graceful and very beautiful mare but if you have hit the dirt floor in which a lady in my sight is very unacceptable." She looked at me and smiled more broadly like Pinkie on a normal day, she responded,

"It's quite alright darling I notice in the way you spoke to me and in that Prench accent you used very distinguished, and very romantic." I need to diffused this immediately and If I want Rarity then I have to do this very properly for Spike's case he has eyes on her first and I think I have something in mind for these two.

"Miss Rarity…I am deeply flattered by your response and treatment of myself but right now I need to get to know you better as a friend first and to see where to go from there."

_As I motioned to Pinkie to produce the fainting couch in which she did in the very typical Pinkie Pie way._ As I lay Rarity on the couch she continued to look at me like a predator eying a new prey I ignored it till I started to talk to the resident party planner and boy did she threw me for loop.

"So how does it feel to be in a cartoon world, with mythical ponies and each and every one of them want that fun pole with all that foal batter waiting to be squirted out? Huh, huh, huh, and I spoke to the author as he is typing right now at 1:46 am in which he should be sleeping right now."

After that she proceeded to smile broadly and looked at me so seriously, I scratched my head and wondering what is she talking about talking to the author of this story? The only person is me but I'm here in equestria not home typing this story out on my laptop and here to argue semantics with Pinkie on the matter but I stopped myself and use the one thing I thought up is _"Pinkie logic." _And to this date I keep on thinking that….Anyway back on track as this conversation was going on Dash decide to ask this being some questions of her own and that means….Before I could react I was rushed on and pushed up to a tree and this rainbowed mare was looking at me and took a sniff in which she snorted and replied,

"So, cutie looks like you have already dipped your hard tool in AJ already." As she looked over her shoulder at AJ and she smiled nervously. I was shocked at this but wondering how does she knows? So I looked at Dash and smiled at her and reversed the pinning and got Dash pinned to the tree.

"Hey! Stud let me go, how did you out maneuver me so quickly?"

"Please Listen to me Miss Dash, first your sense of smell excellent, and second if you try to seduce me in the way you speak to me like that. I tell you this that is a major turn off to me because it's cheap, and makes you cheap, you are a strong independent mare show me that. When you do that come back to me and talk to me with a little respect in your tone and we will talk get to know each other better." I said to her, Dash looked at me with a sense of surprise in her facial features and nodded her head and said to me.

"I am terribly sorry about that I tend to be very straight forward and saying whats on my mind and not thinking. Rares always says that all the time but you are a sexy cutie and I will respect your wishes and talk to you if you accept my friendship." At that moment she extended her hoof towards me and I smiled and shook her hoof and said.

"It's ok I'm glad you realize it and yes let's be friends so tell me about yourself, _Ohhhh boy here it comes._"

"Well I'm the winner of the Young Flyers Competition, and manager of the weather team, and fastest flier in Cloudsdale, Ponyville and all of EQUESTRISA!"

At that last comment I covered my ears and rolled my eyes and thought.

"_Still stroking your ego eh? Dash I'm surprise her ego didn't weigh her body down."_

As I was about to to think more during her introduction when she said,

"Hey what is your name anyway where here talking and getting to know you better and you have mentioned a thing to us." At that point I put my hands down and started to introduce my self to the ponies they were very excited to see a mythological creature that disappeared close to 3,000 years ago and I retorted with,

"It's strange to have a scientific conversation with pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns. The pegasi and unicorns are mythical creatures in my world while we have plenty of earth ponies but not in the color scheme as I see before me." While this conversation was going on Dash looked at me wide eyed and said something.

"Now I remember you were the one who talked to Derpy several days back?"

"Why, yes at the hospital and she mentioned of showing me around Ponyville." I replied.

"That part is true but did you mentioned, It's a date then to Derpy?" Dash asked.

"Why, yes why are you asking me this?"

As the date word was mentioned AJ was glaring daggers at me and started to fume a bit. I didn't see this happening till Twilight interjected with something to add in this conversation.

"You see, I think you did something of a cultural faux pas with Derpy. You see when you made a statement of making this tour a date, you are committing a relationship with said mare making her your significant other, in other words you are the coltfriend of Derpy."

"Why that dirty two faced snake in the grass rassah fass."

As this was mumbled under AJ's breath, I looked at Twilight thinking back what I did in the hospital and the date comment and her bouncing around me, my mouth slightly hanged opened and with a shocked look on my face that I did this and I was looking around for AJ and nowhere to be seen. I got nervous for a bit and did like any other male try to find a way out.

"ha,ha,ha,ha,he,he,.. So who's up for breakfast I'm fixing it up myself…..."

But before an answer was said I got hit with a very fast and vicious right cross that send me sailing to the other side of the orchard. As the mane five looked who threw that punch they looked at AJ huffing and panting and still snorting in the direction where I went at this point Dash went up to AJ and said,

"What's the big idea? Hitting that hottie clear across the orchard I hope he is still alive when we find him."

"Don't start today Dash I'm not in the mood for your yap."

"Why? He made a date with Derpy after you had a great ride on his naughty rodeo as you call it. And besides he didn't know about this, and I bet 20 bits he doesn't even know about herding either." Dash replied.

"You know AJ Dash is right about it this is a being that made a mistake that's all, you don't need to get angry about it." Twilight said AJ turned and looked at Twilight and snorted a bit till she calmed down a bit.

"I guess your right but he should of told me about it and besides I claimed him first so you girls are interested in my hunky stallion?" They all nodded except for Fluttershy she is interested in Burt but as a friend but she has eyes on some other pony at this point to make it known in their group to notice her reaction, Right now at this point Dash was invading AJ's personal space with an upset look.

"Listen here AJ you got to control those angry emotions of yours I bet you that hottie is really hurt by you and that quick right cross of yours…."

But before she could finish her sentence another right cross was thrown at Dash and a swoosh sound was made and Dash appeared behind AJ and smiled at her.

"You may caught that cutie with your right cross but me? The fastest flyer in all equestria Try again when you have my speed."

As the mane 6 were walking towards the area where I went to I see myself with a bunch of branches all over my body and a bit of dizziness as I trying to get as many branches off of my body I was starting to black out, before I said something very profound.

"Well at least it can not get any worse…."

Before I could say another word a very large branch with so many apples on it landed on my head with a quick thud knocking me out.

**I know from you guys out there that I have been promoting my stories for a while now and this one took me a year to finally updated it. I terribly apologize for the delay things happened and lot of it personal, but at this point I will do better and keep updating from time to time not in years lol. Anyway I also checked up my Rays of Hope and its been two years! Ok that needs to be updated and I have it written out but not typed in my laptop just yet hopefully I will get a chance later today got some days off from work anyway do your thing and leave me a review thanks, ****also I adopted two stories The**** Rise of Ash, and The Price of Freedom by Zyonzilla, and Lunas' Eternal Protector The Rise of Ash is right here right now rewritten by me, and The Price of Freedom will come very soon keep your eyes out and thank you again for your patience****.**


End file.
